LAS MIL DOSCIENTAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A TI
by PapaFrita01
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy cree saberlo todo, su cartilla de notas parece darle la razón, incluso domina artes muggles, como la química y el tenis. Aun así, tiene unos cuantos enredos, tropezones y caídas en eso del amor. Normal, con quince años.
1. Chapter 1

Muchísimos saludos a todos los que se atrevan con esta historia. Pido mil disculpas por desaparecerme y tener cosas abandonadas.

Esta historia tiene un detalle muy importante, y es que decidí complicarme la vida y hacer **cada capítulo de 1200 palabras exactas**. Si, el gusto de hacer todo más difícil es gratis.

Agradezco de aquí al infinito a mi adorada beta y colaboradora, la lindura hecha persona **Maye Malfter** . A sido un apoyo inmenso, seguro que sin ella hace mucho que habría tirado por la borda tan entretenido hobby.

Sin más pérdidas de tiempo, muchísimas gracias por leer.

* * *

**MIL DOSCIENTAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A TI**

**Capítulo Uno **

Rose Weasley, número uno de la clase, reina incuestionable de duelo y de debate, quien solía discutir hasta con la directora del colegio, estaba recostada en el pasto, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, en evidente estado de éxtasis porque, sí, había entrado en un claro del Bosque que un día fuera Prohibido, prohibición que todos se pasaban por el forro, a beber licor de Elfos Domésticos. Los que por cierto se habían emancipado y habían llenado la industria de productos de excelente calidad y bajo costo, como crema anti-arrugas y pociones anti resaca.

Y quien más estaría a su lado, en similares condiciones, que Scorpius Malfoy, segundo lugar en calificaciones, primer lugar en _Ciencias Muggles aplicadas a la Magia_ y número uno en la lista de chicos más guapos del colegio, colgada en el baño de chicas del quinto piso.

Era una lista complicada, se modificaba cada semana y los votos eran secretos. Alguien, con mucho talento y tiempo libre había hechizado la pared para que se volviera un contador inviolable.

El asunto era que, actualmente en el claro del Bosque Prohibido, ambos celebres estudiantes estaban medio ebrios.

— ¿Sabes cuál es mi problema? —Preguntó Scorpius, apoyado en un codo y desparramado en el mugriento suelo del Bosque de la forma menos elegante del mundo. Forma que provocaría un sincope en Astoria Malfoy.

— ¿Qué eres muy rubio? —Preguntó Rose de vuelta, que contemplaba la idea de hacer un ángel sobre la tierra húmeda del bosque.

—No.

— ¿Muy pálido?

—No.

— ¿Qué le tienes alergia a _todo_?

Scorpius bufó exasperado, el alcohol le acortaba el sentido del humor.

— ¡Qué soy el sueño de las chicas! — exclamó furioso, en un grito tan varonil como una convención de estilistas.

—Oh, dicen que igual yo — comentó Rose, quien de hecho había recibido un par de declaraciones de amor muy fogosas por parte de unas cuantas chicas. Hugo decía que era por el pelo corto y por no usar falda. Y por no tener pechos.

—Es en serio, Rose.

—Lo mío igual, un problema. Luke aún se enoja por eso.

—Al menos tú tienes novio, tarada...

—No es mi novio —Rose simuló un escalofrió—. Ugh, que palabra tan espeluznante.

—Rose, necesito un poco de autocompasión, ayúdame ¿Quieres? — Rose le miró y asintió, tomó la botella de licor y le dio un profundo trago.

Cuando tragó, hizo un gesto de asco y suspiro con exageración— ¡Esta cosa quema! —Scorpius le miró mal— Ya sí, consultorio sentimental, abierto — Rose se sentó de piernas cruzadas y le apunto con el dedo— Te gustan los chicos, pero eres gusto de chicas ¿Eso?

Scorpius asintió apesadumbrado y tomo la botella directo de las manos de Rose.

Rose hacía años que conocía el cuento de Scorpius.

En tercero, durante el Torneo Anual de Deportes del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, ambos habían visto a Evan Chandler, de quinto, compitiendo en tenis, una de las nuevas opciones deportivas que ofrecía la renovada malla curricular.

El famosillo de Evan tenía el cabello muy corto, estaba bronceado por el sol intermitente de Escocia y tenía los dientes muy derechos. Era obvio que un día usó brackets y se vio como todo un pelmazo, pero ahora, con quince años, cuerpo de infarto y frente perlada en sudor, se demostraba que los brackets habían valido la pena.

Rose había notado a Scorpius sospechosamente silencioso durante el partido de Evan, el cual ganó por no sabe cuántos sets, con fanfarria y todo. Scorpius incluso había aplaudido. Era extraño.

Cuando el torneo deportivo terminó y Evan ganó la medalla de tenis, y se hubo acabado el río de hormonas por chicos y chicas deportistas que tal competencia despertaba en el alumnado, Scorpius se inscribió en el club de tenis.

Pasaron un par de meses, Scorpius se volvió muy bueno en el tenis pero no muy cercano a Evan. Allí fue cuando le confesó a Rose— ¡Me gustan los chicos!

Rose ya lo sospechaba.

—Y me gusta Evan — agregó el rubio. Eso Rose no lo sospechaba.

Desde ese momento inició la eterna pedorreta de Evan: Evan es _taaaaan_ brillante, tiene tan buenas calificaciones, es tan bueno en todo, es tan guapo y es tan, tan, tan…

¡MUJERIEGO!

Rose no entendía como Scorpius soportaba estar cerca de él, y verlo con el eterno desfile de chicas. Incluso le había preguntado si le presentaba a Rose ¡A Rose!

Independiente de todo, en cuarto año, algo paso con Scorpius, algo llamado desarrollo. Todo lo que aun no crecía, le creció de golpe, los músculos que se habían resistido a salir, salieron todos juntos y su cara abandono todo rastro de infancia, para tomar formas masculinas y atractivas. Ahí el problema de acrecentó, porque Evan comenzó a ver en él un compañero de ligue ideal.

Scorpius usó el asunto de los derechos y el respeto a la mujer, cosas firmemente enseñadas por Rose, como excusa cuando Evan lo invitó a conocer chicas, no una, sino varias veces.

—Hubiera sido mucho más efectivo decirle que no te gustan las chicas —había refunfuñado Rose, que no estaba muy contenta con el uso de sus argumentos de lucha.

La cosa era que ahora Scorpius tenía quince, era el chico más guapo del colegio según una puta lista, y había fila para rifarse el derecho a sobajeárselo. Scorpius estaba en un dilema, pues como condimento extra, Evan salía del colegio ese mismo año.

Volviendo a la actualidad, sí, Rose al fin analizó el lloriqueo de Scorpius y lo entendió.

—Creo, amigo amado, que es momento de que digas la verdad —dijo en tono solemne. Scorpius casi se ahoga con el licor.

— ¡Qué! — Rose sabía mucho de inflexiones al hablar, eso no había sido una pregunta— ¿Qué le diga que me gusta?

—No, idiota, que le digas que te gustan los hombres.

— ¿Qué?— eso sí sonaba más a pregunta. Rose se aclaró la garganta.

—Mira, yo no sé mucho del asunto, pero sé que lo de la sexualidad es relativo, al menos hasta los diecinueve años, y no sé, mejor te mueres con un "No" rotundo que con la duda de si te hubiera dado boleto. Con un poco de suerte, le sacas hasta un beso.

— ¿Un beso? — preguntó Scorpius esperanzado.

—O un café, que se yo —dijo Rose—. El asunto es que tienes que ser sincero, llevan dos años de compañeros de club y todas esas mierdas y aun no eres capaz de decirle que te gustan los hombres y que te deje de armar citas tontas.

—Ya...

—Además, así cortas el rollo ese de la rifa para emborracharte y aprovecharse de ti...

— ¿Qué rifa?

—Las chicas están medio histéricas con eso de que hace un año te volviste un bombón y aún no sales con ninguna, eso crea tensión ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué rifa?

—Así que, anda y haz público que te hacen más gracia los marineros que las princesas.

Scorpius se quedo en silencio un largo rato, Rose llegó a pensar que se había dormido.

— ¿Y qué hago con Evan? ¿Crees que se moleste? Él siempre me invita a que sea su copiloto y siempre le doy largas.

—Tranquilo, será fácil —dijo Rose sonriendo—, sólo tenemos que pedirle ayuda al mejor amigo.

* * *

**¡Continuara!**

(lo prometo)


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias por todo. En especial por leer. Seguimos con el juego de 1200 palabras justas.

Mil gracias a mi beta y colaboradora, **Maye Malfter**, te adoro.

Lo obvio: Nada es mío, y solo gano la enorme satisfacción de escribirlo. Y que a algunas les guste.

* * *

**MIL DOSCIENTAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A TI**

**Capítulo Dos**

Albus Potter no era un chico de notas brillantes ni trabajos sobresalientes. El cuarto año lo había pasado justo y arrastrando. Solo le habían permitido presentar exámenes extraordinarios gracias a su gran desempeño deportivo.

Cuando tenía cuatro años, su padre, pensando en mantener la tradición familiar con el Quidditch, le regaló una escoba voladora de juguete. Albus se rompió el tobillo jugando sobre ella, pero no volando, sino que al caballito. A los siete años su padre lo intento subir a una escoba grande, la misma que usaba para los partidos amistosos familiares. Juntos sobrevolaron los alrededores de la Madriguera y cuando Albus se bajó vomitó por horas y sentenció que— No me gusta volar en escoba.

A sus padres casi les da un ataque.

Su madre dijo— Es la edad —y la abuela dijo— Seguro luego le pilla la gracia — tío George dijo— Es el karma.

Su tía Hermione, siempre tan lista, lo llevó a un campo deportivo muggle. Ahí, con ocho años, Albus Potter conoció el tenis.

Y se enamoró de inmediato.

Su tía le pagó un semestre completo de clases y esa misma tarde le compró su primera raqueta de tenis, una azul, la misma que usó hasta que el arco se curvo y le tuvo que dar de baja porque su entrenador se lo exigió. La colgó junto a su cama, cerca de la docena de medallas deportivas.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, tenia once años, miedo a Slytherin y ganas de unirse al nuevo y casi recién inaugurado club de tenis. A los doce se volvió parte del equipo de competencia intercolegial y a los trece ya era indiscutiblemente una de las estrellas. Incluso participaban en torneos muggles, haciéndose pasar por un internado snob hundido en los bosques de Escocia.

Evan Chandler, dos años mayor, fue uno de los primero en recibirlo. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un carisma casi insoportable, se dedicó a enseñarle la dinámica del club de tenis, sus mejores jugadas y en poco tiempo, hasta como colarse al Bosque Prohibido durante la noche.

Se hicieron amigos de forma casi natural, Evan era simpático y risueño y Albus era un payaso innato, o así era como lo describía Rose. La dupla era perfecta.

Cuando Albus cumplió los trece, Evan lo llevo a escondidas al pueblo y lo metió en una fiesta con chicos de quince. Bebió alcohol por primera vez en su vida y besó a una chica que ya se maquillaba. Quedó con la cara llena de rímel y gusto a cigarrillo en la lengua, pero fue espectacular. La vida le sonreía.

No era el chico más popular por calificaciones o por escándalos de pasillo, pero al menos era el número ocho de la lista de chicos guapos del baño de chicas del quinto piso, y nunca faltaba una linda muchacha que le aceptara un paseo, un café, una cerveza o unos cuantos besos a escondidas en la torre de Astronomía. No se podía quejar.

—Oye, tú prima, Rose ¿Sale con Luke o son solo amigos? — le preguntó Evan una tarde mientras trotaban alrededor del castillo. En ese momento, pasaban por fuera del invernadero. A lo lejos se podía ver como un grupo de chicas fumaba casi de forma descarada.

—No sé, Rose es rara —dijo Albus, al tiempo que se detenía a jadear— Paremos, por favor —dijo sin aliento.

Evan se detuvo unos cuantos pasos por delante, se volvió y le sobó la espalda.

— ¿Por qué rara?

—Bueno, es feminista, como que odia a los hombres y tiene estas ideas medio extremistas, como baños mixtos y abolición de las casas y el sistema de puntos —dijo Albus, aún sin recuperar por completo el aliento. Los invernaderos estaban demasiado lejos del castillo, esa ruta siempre le dejaba sin aire.

Evan sonrió a la nada— Es linda —dijo—, me gusta su pelo corto y el tono de su voz.

Albus miró a Evan como si fuese un extraterrestre. Rose era como su hermana. Cuando eran pequeños se bañaban juntos. El año anterior les tocó compartir habitaciones en vacaciones, y no, no podía verla como una chica del tipo "linda". Rose roncaba por las noches, se echaba pedos sin vergüenza y tenía esa rara costumbre de usar ropa de hombre. Rose bajo ningún concepto podía ser "linda".

—Ya sabes, con todos sus ideales y sus discursos, parece siempre tan llena... — susurró Evan mirando al cielo con cara de bobo— ...de vida — finalizó con la voz más soñadora que se le había escuchado hasta la fecha. Albus pensó que le daría un ataque de risa.

—Estas demente —dijo Albus tajante—. Scorpius es más femenino que ella, Rose ni siquiera se saca las cejas.

— ¿Para qué? Si tiene unas cejas muy lindas —dijo Evan con cara seria. Como si hablara en serio.

—A ver, momento —Albus levantó las manos y miró a todos lados antes de preguntar— ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta mi prima, mi prima Rose? ¿Esa que no bebe combinados?

— ¿No bebe combinados?

—Dice que si no le quema la garganta, no sirve —dijo Albus sonriendo, por que cuando lo decía Rose, lo decía con orgullo, como marinero hablando de su barco.

— ¿Ves? es tan intensa —dijo Evan sonrojado.

Albus pensó que eso tendría que ser una broma, porque Evan se levantaba chicas como si fuese deporte, tenia club de admiradoras y todo, y no era posible que se hubiese fijado en Rose, que usaba ropa hasta tres tallas por encima de la talla que le correspondía.

—Evan —dijo finalmente, en un tono algo triste—, no sé como decírtelo, pero... —Albus buscó palabras suaves, confortables y alentadoras, pero no las encontró— Es imposible —sentenció—. Sale con Luke porque el chico es feminista y hasta que yo no lo vea, ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que sea un hombre— agregó, con el mismo tono de lastima.

Evan lo miró ceñudo y bufó— ¿Sabes qué? Pensé que eras mi amigo, yo siempre he estado contigo, te apoyo en las ideas más estúpidas. Querías salir con la tonta de Fanny y ahí fui y te conseguí una cita, querías ir a tontear a Londres un fin de semana, me conseguí un Traslador, yo te pido un poco de apoyo moral con tu prima y tú me sales con esto —dijo de corrido, con voz medio molesta y medio ofendida.

—Yo... —Albus quedó en blanco. Una gran parte de su cerebro decía que eso era una completa tontería, conocía a su gente, conocía a Rose, pasaba todos los veranos con ella, y hasta los once años habían sido compañeros de curso y de puesto en la sala de clase. Sabía que Evan tenía tantas posibilidades de ligarse a Rose como Albus de ligarse a la directora. Suspiró con fuerza y sonrió, aún no lo decía, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo— Tienes razón, tú siempre me has apoyado ¿qué sería de mí sin mi apuesto y talentoso Evan? ¿Quieres salir con Rose Weasley, la chica más desarreglada del colegio? Perfecto, yo te ayudo —Evan le miró con la sonrisa más grande de todos los tiempos—. Pero le vamos a tener que pedir ayuda a un tercero. Vamos a necesitar de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**Continuara-**


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por leer, seguir y/o comentar esta historia, me hacen enormemente feliz.

Mil gracias a mi querida beta y colaboradora, **Maye**, es tan tuyo como mío.

Y nada es mío, claro (sadface)

* * *

**MIL DOSCIENTAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A TI**

**Capítulo 3**

Scorpius nunca había sido muy bueno para correr. Odiaba el calentamiento tanto como odiaba madrugar en verano. Le puso un poco más de empeño, paso a unos cuantos chicos de primer año y se adentro por el borde pedregoso del lago. Tenía que llegar al otro lado, para recién tener derecho a hacer el peloteo inicial del entrenamiento de tenis.

Miro al chico que corría adelante de él, "Potter" rezaba el polo negro con mayúsculas y letras escarlatas. Rose le había dicho que intentara entablar amistad con Albus, que el chico no mordía y que sería una buena fuente de información para saber que pensaba Evan de los homosexuales y todo eso. Rose le dijo— O le preguntas tú a tu modo, o le pregunto yo a mi modo.

Apuró el paso.

Albus era mucho más alto que él, no que Scorpius se hubiese fijado demasiado, pero tenía las piernas muy largas, así que era obvio que se movía mucho más rápido.

Era increíble que siendo compañeros de curso, compartir clases y ser del mismo club deportivo, no fuesen más que conocidos. Incluso habían pasado unas cuantas festividades juntos, cuando Scorpius iba a visitar a Rose a casa de sus abuelos y ni así.

Lo que más sabía del chico, es que era atlético, condenadamente bueno en el tenis y muy amigo de Evan.

Scorpius iba tan concentrado en la espalda de Potter, que cuando este giro la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron de inmediato.

— ¡Eh! Scorpius —dijo Potter sonriendo, y aminoró el trote, Scorpius lo alcanzo y comenzaron a recorrer el borde del lago codo a codo en trote ligero.

Scorpius estaba algo sorprendido. Era primera vez que pasaba eso. Albus nunca había sido descortés con Scorpius, siempre le saludaba e incluso habían tenido unas cuantas conversaciones cordiales, pero eso de correr juntos… _raro_. Albus era titular del equipo y Scorpius estaba recién a nivel de reemplazo.

—Oye, tú que hablas más con la desquiciada de Rose —dijo Albus, manteniendo el trote— ¿Sabes si tiene algo serio con Luke?

Scorpius sonrió. James y Hugo también hacían eso de acercarse a él para pedir reportes de Rose.

—Salen —dijo riendo—, pero no salen —agregó—. Nadie lo tiene muy claro.

Albus le miró un segundo con cara de duda— ¿Entonces...?

—Entonces no tengo idea —dijo Scorpius, antes de jadear. Hablar y correr era una pésima mezcla, más para alguien que odiaba correr.

—Para —dijo Albus, tomándolo del codo—. No tienes que sobre exigirte —dijo, y le presionó la espalda— Agáchate —ordenó.

Scorpius hizo caso de forma inmediata. Muchos decían que Albus tenía pasta de entrenador.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio con las manos en las rodillas, mientras sentía las palmas de Albus hacer presión en distintos puntos de su espalda.

—Tengo un amigo que tiene problemas de vista —comento Albus, sin dejar de masajear—. Y de oído —comentó ausente—. Que está interesado en Rose.

—Ah —atinó a decir Scorpius, quien estaba más preocupado de recuperar el aliento.

—Así que este amigo, quiere saber si Luke es o no un problema.

—Rose dice que el amor es libre —dijo Scorpius después de unos cuantos segundos, más compensado. Se levantó, quitándose el pelo de la cara—. Uno no puede amarrarse a un cuerpo o a un sentimiento, uno tiene que amarrarse a su libertad —agregó—. O eso dice ella.

Albus se quedó mirando a Scorpius algo sorprendido.

— ¡Eh! Potter, Malfoy, no vienen aquí a coquetearse mutuamente ¡A correr! —Ladró la voz del entrenador Miller, desde el otro lado del lago, amplificada con magia.

Scorpius se sonrojó con fuerza, los chicos que pasaban cerca comenzaron a pifiar y reír. Albus también estaba sonriendo.

—Corramos —dijo el moreno.

Scorpius trató de llevar un paso ligero, con la esperanza de que Albus lo pasara, pero este se mantuvo a su lado hasta que llegaron al lado del lago donde estaban las canchas de entrenamiento. Cuando separaron a los grupos para los partidos de prácticas, Albus se despidió con la mano sonriendo.

Scorpius respondió de forma inconsciente.

_Muy raro_.

El entrenamiento comenzó. Cindy, la chica de cuarto que se le había declarado la semana pasada, se le acercó mordisqueándose los labios pintados de cereza.

— ¿Entonces, Scorpius, sales conmigo este finde? —preguntó en un tono infantil. Scorpius hubiese suspirado, pero eso era de mal gusto, así que se lo tragó.

—No, lo siento, tengo planes —dijo en un tono lamentable.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó la chica, ya sin tono infantil.

Scorpius pensó en las posibilidades y todas las veces que había sabido de tontas riñas de pasillo por decir el primer nombre que se le venía a la cabeza— Con...

—...Migo —finalizó una voz varonil, grave y a oídos de Scorpius, perfecta. Evan Chandler le paso el brazo por los hombros sonriendo, desbordando encanto. Hasta Cindy quedó algo perpleja—. Lo siento linda, pero yo llegue primero —dijo el chico de dientes perfectos— ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando a Scorpius, sin soltar sus hombros.

Scorpius sentía las rodillas de gelatina. Agradeció haber estado peloteando con más ganas de lo habitual, así podría decir que por eso era el sonrojo que seguro cubría toda su cara. Asintió de forma autómata.

Cindy dijo algo que Scorpius no registró, Evan dijo algo más que Scorpius no escuchó porque estaba concentrado viendo como esos carnosos labios formaban palabras. No podía ver eso y escuchar al mismo tiempo. No tenía las capacidades.

— ¿Entonces, te sumas? —preguntó Evan, y Scorpius volvió de su viaje astral con esos labios.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo medio perdido— Lo siento ¿Me sumo a qué?

—Tenemos una fiesta el fin de semana, en casa de una chica en el pueblo, Albus me dijo que habló contigo, que te gustaría ir —dijo Evan sin dejar de sonreír y ser encantador.

¿Albus? ¿Quién era Albus? Scorpius estaba demasiado alucinado, Evan olía increíble aun después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de deporte intenso bajo el sol.

—Claro, sí, voy —dijo finalmente, cuando Evan comenzó a mirarlo raro, luego recapacitó y dijo— ¿Puedo llevar a alguien? ¿No es una cita doble, verdad?

Evan pareció encenderse como una supernova. Scorpius casi queda ciego.

—Ya invite a Rose —dijo alguien, Albus quizás, que apareció de alguna parte desconocida. Scorpius no estaba muy seguro de nada.

—Entonces en eso quedamos, el sábado nos vamos de fiesta con los chicos del pueblo y tu llevas a Rose— recapituló Evan, Scorpius asintió y recordó que no era nada elegante tener la boca abierta sin razón. La cerró de golpe.

Evan se despidió con un apretón de hombro y se alejó sin dejar de brillar.

Scorpius no registró cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volvió a tierra, Albus Potter seguía ahí, mirándolo.

— ¿Es muy obvio? —Preguntó Albus, Scorpius abrió los ojos con espanto— ¿O solo yo lo encuentro obvio?

— ¿Qué? —dijo el rubio, intentando sacar la histeria de su voz.

Albus le miró sonriendo y guiñó un ojo— Nada, eres un buen amigo —dijo, le golpeó suave el hombro—. Nos vemos el sábado —fue su despedida.

Scorpius quedo ahí medio flipado, medio aterrado hasta que llego Miller y le sacudió— ¡Malfoy! Por lento te quedas conmigo, vamos a jugar unos singles —dijo y le empujó a la cancha.

* * *

**Continuara- **


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, marcar o lo que sea, que estén por estos lados me hace muy feliz.

Infinitas gracias a mi querida Maye.

* * *

**MIL DOSCIENTAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A TI**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

—No sé qué demonios paso, pero es perfecto —dijo Rose a modo de saludo cuando Scorpius, agotado, entro a la sala común. Miller se había puesto muy pesado con eso de "Estas cada día más malo Malfoy ¿Cómo es eso posible?" y su entrenamiento extra.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Scorpius derrumbándose en el sofá más cercano.

— ¡La fiesta esa! —dijo Rose sonriendo— No son de mi estilo, pero como soy tan buena amiga, voy a ir —dijo Rose pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Scorpius quiso reírse en su cara. En esas fiestas siempre había alcohol gratis y alguna alma descarriada que llevar por las sendas del feminismo y la anarquía, Rose de alguna forma retorcida amaba esas fiestas, llenas de chicas estereotipadas que no hacían más que hablar de ella.

—Claro, amiga —comentó Scorpius, acomodándose en el sofá.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo pudiste ver a Albus? Esta mañana en Pociones se me acercó y me dijo que había una fiesta, y que Evan te iba a invitar a ti, y que para que estuvieses más cómodo, mejor que fuese yo —Rose le miró con picardía— ¿Llegaste a un acuerdo con Albus?

Scorpius negó— Quizás fue una coincidencia.

—Raro —dijo Rose ausente, pero luego sonrió—. Tengo un plan, vamos, llevamos un chico guapo y te lo agarras en el jardín. Listo, todos sabrán que eres gay.

—Tú y tu sutileza —dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Los planes de Rose siempre eran absurdos. La chica le hacía tremenda gracia— Primero ¿De dónde sacamos a un chico que me quiera besar?

—Seguro encuentro uno —dijo Rose segura. Scorpius se lo pensó y la encontró capaz.

—No seas tonta —dijo finalmente—. No es mi idea, quiero que Evan sepa que soy gay y saber si tengo una oportunidad.

—Bueno, si pone cara de celos, es que le gustas, si se pone violento, es un estrecho de mente y te prohíbo salir con alguien así—dijo Rose.

— ¿Y si le da igual?

—Ganas un rechazo o una muestra de que tiene una mente muy abierta —dijo Rose—, más un magreo seguro. Soy un genio.

—Eres una bruta —dijo Scorpius, se puso de pie y enfiló a las habitaciones—. Vamos a ir el sábado, te pondrás lindas, hablaras hasta por los codos e incluirás a Luke sin preguntarle a nadie —Scorpius suspiró con fuerza—. Yo veré como me las arreglo con lo de mis preferencias ¿Si?

—Eres tan aburrido —refunfuñó Rose.

* * *

— ¡Es perfecto! —dijo Evan, palmeando a Albus, quien casi se atraganta con su comida de media tarde, justa entre la merienda y la cena. Era deportista, tenía derecho— Jamás pensé que aceptarían tan rápido, llevo invitando a Scorpius a fiestas hace tiempo.

—Quizás es porque siempre le ponías una chica de pareja o nunca le dejaste llevar a quien él quisiera —comentó Albus, raspando el fondo del plato.

— ¿Crees que le a guste Rose? —dijo Evan en tono preocupado.

— ¿Estás loco? —Dijo Albus muerto de la risa— Son amigos —agregó—. Está eso de dormir juntos de vez en cuando —comentó Albus, Evan se puso pálido—. Pero son amigos, seguro —agregó el moreno.

Evan no parecía muy seguro.

Albus intentó imaginar un mundo paralelo donde Rose y Scorpius fuesen pareja. No le sonó para nada.

—En fin, el sábado es el día, el sábado me declaro —dijo Evan firme.

— ¿Declararte? —Albus le miró alucinado— ¿Estás loco? — Volvió a preguntar— ¿Es esto una comedia romántica de los ochenta?

Evan le miró haciendo un puchero. Albus siempre había sido medio débil a los pucheros.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Declararse, nada, eso está pasado de moda y Rose seguro hasta se ríe en tu cara —Albus tomó un trago de jugo, quería pensar, imaginar cómo había que levantarse a Rose.

Nunca había visto el proceso completo. Cuando salían, solo estaban ahí, de fiesta, aparecía un chico, algunas veces una chica, conversaban, llegaban a increíbles conclusiones e incluso encontraban como terminar con la hipocresía en el mundo y al momento siguiente se estaban besando, o tocando, o escribiendo manifiestos. Con Rose el proceso era extraño, Albus no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba.

Algunas veces salían con Scorpius, quien miraba todo muerto de la risa, aportaba cosas muy agudas, ayudaba a encontrar la cura a la ignorancia que padecía el mundo, y después se desaparecía.

Scorpius tenía pinta de observador, no de conquistador. Albus podría apostar que nunca lo había visto con una chica, aunque no estaba al cien por ciento seguro.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó Albus.

—Miércoles —dijo Evan medio molesto— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—No sabes cuánto —dijo Albus, tomó su polo y se levanto de la mesa—. Vuelvo a la cena —fue su despedida.

Cuando llego al hall del castillo saco el mapa del Merodeador de su pantalón deportivo. Era su semana de tenerlo, pero no lo necesitó, por que cuando levantó la vista, en línea recta a su posición, estaba Scorpius Malfoy, de espaldas, sentado en una de las bancas de piedra del castillo.

Se sonrió.

—Malfoy —saludó cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó sin preguntar si podía y sonrió aun más.

—Potter —comentó Scorpius. Usaba gafas de lectura, Albus se las veía puestas en clases y a veces en la cena, le sentaban bien, se veía interesante.

—Dime Albus —comentó Albus—, o Al —agregó.

—Albus —dijo firmemente Scorpius, y no dijo más.

— ¿Te puedo decir Scorpius? —dijo Albus riendo, Scorpius asintió.

—O como quieras —comentó el rubio, quitándose las gafas—. No me gusta mucho mi nombre.

—A mi tampoco el mío —dijo Albus— ¿En qué estaban pensando?

—En tu caso en alguien importante, en mi caso, en bichos.

Albus rió a carcajadas y contempló la sonrisa de Scorpius.

—Me dijeron que tu familia usa el nombre de constelaciones y estrellas.

—Es la excusa romántica, para una seguidilla de nombres horrorosos —dijo Scorpius con rapidez. Albus volvió a reír.

—En mi caso no hay excusa.

—No, la verdad es que no —dijo Scorpius serio, aparentando lamentarlo profundamente—. Mis condolencias —agregó sonriendo.

—Las mías para ti... —Albus se lo pensó ¿Ya habían pasado esa barrera de mantener distancias? —...bicho —decidió que si, ya tenía el derecho de apodar a Scorpius.

Scorpius le apuntó con el dedo— Que poco original, me llamaban así en el kínder.

—Es que no soy muy creativo —dijo Albus—. Tu me puedes llamar Mono, así me llamaban a mí en el kínder.

—Mucho gusto, Mono —dijo Scorpius solemne— ¿Por qué Mono?

—Saltaba por todos lados, era muy inquieto —respondió Albus, con la voz llena de nostalgia.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró conversando con Scorpius Malfoy como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Era fácil, Malfoy era mucho menos estirado de lo que parecía, y las devolvía todas con una rapidez mental impresionante.

El chico era divertido, y cuando reía, tenía hoyuelos. A Albus le estaba dando un revoltijo extraño en el estomago, a veces le pasaba, cuando estaba con chicos que le agradaban. Cuando le preguntó a James que podría significar, el jodido de su hermano rió con ganas y dijo algo como "Ya sabrás tu, campeón."

Ese día, no preguntó una mierda de Rose a Scorpius.

* * *

**¡Continuara!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mil disculpas por la demora. Muchas gracias por leer, por seguir, por marcar. Gracias!

Y gracias a mi querida Maye.

* * *

**MIL DOSCIENTAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A TI**

**Capítulo Cinco**

— ¡Potter! —llamó el entrenador Miller, desde el otro lado de la cancha. Albus tomo la pelota que venía hacia él con la mano, se la metió al bolsillo y trotó hasta el robusto hombre quien tenía a Malfoy tomado del hombro.

—Aquí —saludó Albus mirando a Scorpius, quien lucía algo compungido.

—Potter, le pedí a Chandler que se encargara de este chico, pero fue peor —Miller zarandeó a Scorpius, quien se veía aun más frágil vestido de blanco— Este chico avanzó mucho en poco tiempo, pero de repente quedo estancado.

—Entrenador... — dijo Scorpius.

—Silencio —le cayó Miller— ¿Puedes, Potter?

—Lo puedo intentar —dijo Albus.

Faltaba un día para la famosa fiestecilla en el pueblo. Albus no había avanzado mucho con la supuesta investigación. Si bien se había pasado un puñado de ratos conversando con Scorpius en los jardines, en la biblioteca e incluso en la cena, no había sabido llegar al punto de Rose.

Scorpius hablaba de Rose, mucho, de lo grosera que a veces era y de cómo refunfuñaba por todo y lo mucho que lo hacía reír y la infinidad de tonterías que había hecho, pero Albus no sabía cómo ganar información sobre Rose en el plano amoroso. Entre más escuchaba de su prima, más se convencía que tal plano, no existía.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Scorpius cuando Miller se fue a atormentar a otros chicos—. He estado un poco distraído —reconoció algo molesto.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado? —Preguntó Albus— Yo también me distraigo de vez en cuando, solo necesito cambiar de escenario.

Terminaron peloteando en la cancha de futbol. Albus demoró menos de medio minuto en transmutar una perfecta red de tenis.

El moreno observó que el saque de Scorpius tenía fuerza y buena dirección. El chico tenía buenos reflejos, parecía hábil. Miller era un exagerado.

— ¡Tiempo! —pidió Scorpius después de casi sesenta minutos seguidos de juego. Soltó la raqueta y se tiro al césped— No tengo tanta resistencia —fue su explicación entre jadeos.

Albus trotó hasta quedar junto a él— No eres malo —se sentó al lado de Scorpius— ¿Te gusta alguien del equipo? —preguntó en tono casual.

Scorpius le miró con los ojos como platos.

* * *

Malfoy apretó la hierba que tenia entre los dedos.

Se había hecho el idiota, pensando que el "_¿Es muy obvio?"_ de Potter había sido una frase sin sentido.

Quizás el moreno no era tan lento como parecía.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Scorpius después de demasiado tiempo, se golpeó mentalmente. Mala respuesta.

—Juegas bien, pero Miller insiste que no, o te gusta alguien o... — Albus le miro con horror— O le gustas a Miller.

Scorpius rió con ganas, una risa mitad sincera, mitad de alivio.

—No sé cuál de las dos es peor.

Albus le miro con los dedos en la barbilla, claro gesto pensativo— Lo siento, pero no veo otra respuesta, así que confiesa.

Scorpius se incorporó, cruzó las piernas y suspiró. Rose le venía diciendo que indagara un poco más, que Albus no era tan perspicaz como para darse cuenta de algo con unas cuentas preguntas inocentes.

—Podría ser que me gusta alguien —dijo al fin, mirando el césped con interés. No quería seguir muy de cerca las reacciones de Potter—, alguien del equipo.

Era algo muy amplio, lo sabía, para empezar el equipo era mixto.

— ¿Te gusta alguien? —Preguntó serio Albus, Scorpius le miró y encontró real sorpresa en esos ojos verdes— Eres el chico más guapo de la escuela, la lista lo dice —dijo Albus— ¿Por qué no te confiesas y ya?

—No seas tarado, ser el más guapo no asegura nada —dijo Scorpius algo sonrojado. Odiaba sonrojarse con tanta facilidad.

—La vida es una sola, solo ve y disfruta de lo que te da —dijo Albus, acostándose sobre el césped.

—La vida solo me ha dado gustos extraños —dijo Scorpius.

— ¿Dices que tus gustos son extraños? Supieras los de Evan —dijo Albus riendo.

Scorpius sintió una punzada tan fuerte en el pecho que casi jadea. Albus tenía los ojos cerrados, quizás no se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Raros? —Preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Rarísimos —afirmó Albus—. Yo, que creo ser cercano a él, no lo entiendo, ni lo comparto —rió con ganas— ni de lejos, pero _meh_, me toca apoyarlo.

— ¿Apoyarlo? —Volvió a preguntar Scorpius, casi en un suspiro. Sentía las manos muy húmedas.

Albus se incorporó, apoyándose de los codos sobre el césped— Solo digamos que estoy jugando a la celestina —dijo, y guiñó un ojo.

Scorpius se le quedo mirando pasmado, y quizás se hubiese quedado allí un milenio, si no fuese por el chico que se acercó a decirles que el entrenamiento ya había terminado.

—Si ya te diste cuenta, no digas nada —dijo Albus camino a los vestidores, echándole más leña al fuego de la imaginación de Scorpius.

Cuando salió de los vestidores, Rose estaba allí.

— ¡Pero si es el hombre más guapo del universo! —Gritó la chica, y corrió a abrazarlo. Scorpius seguía medio perdido— Hombre, nos vamos al bosque— bajo el tono de voz y dijo confidente—. James me regalo _María_.

Rose siempre se emocionaba con la idea de fumar hierba. Scorpius lo agradeció, su mente era un jodido hervidero, quizás unas cuantas quemadas le ayudaran a aclarar las ideas y dejar de ver cosas que no existían ¿O sí?

Terminaron sentados en un saliente del bosque que daba al lago. Faltaba para el toque de queda, se perderían la cena, pero era un costo que podían pagar.

—Este primo mío ¿No es el más maravilloso de todos? —dijo Rose liando la marihuana con un papel de fumar absurdamente grande. Scorpius los había visto en el cine arte, ni ahí eran tan grandes. Rose era bestia para todo.

—Escucha marinera —dijo Scorpius, que necesitaba escupir lo que le había dicho Albus cuanto antes.

—Escucha tu guapote, tienes que enseñarle Química Aplicada a la Magia a Hugo ¿Si?

—Lo que quieras —dijo Scorpius ansioso, al parecer Rose lo malinterpretó, porque apuro el tramite y encendió el pitillo rápido—. Escucha, hoy entrené con Albus, me dijo que está jugando de celestina con Evan —dijo el rubio de corrido, Rose ya le estaba acercando el cigarrillo— y dijo que Evan tenía gustos raros —agregó, antes de darle una profunda calada.

Rose contuvo el aire un momento, lo exhaló con una sonrisa satisfecha— Marca James —dijo a la nada y luego pareció enfocar las ideas—. Albus dijo que Evan tiene gustos raros ¿más especifico?

—Nada — dijo Scorpius, conteniendo el aliento.

—Así es Albus —concedió Rose—; gustos raros, celestina —la chica aplaudió— ¡Cómo yo! ¿Será por eso que hoy se me acercó y todo? —Rose abrió los ojos y pareció comprender un tópico especialmente difícil— ¿Será que por eso esta tan interesado en que vayamos a esa condenada fiesta? ¿Por eso Albus te está hablando tanto, siendo tan amistoso? Cuando te estaba esperando, salió de los vestidores, todo encanto él y me preguntó, _"Oooye, iras con Scorpius el sábado, la fiesta estará suuuper entretenida y habrá de lo que quieran" _—Rose volvió a fumar con fuerza—. Todo encaja perfecto ¡Le gustas! —Dijo al fin la chica, confirmando todas las juguetonas ideas que había tenido Scorpius a lo largo del día.

Comenzaron a reír sin parar, quizás de felicidad, por la marihuana o ambas.

* * *

**Continuara- **


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por leer. Quizás ya de igual, pero me eh estado saliendo un poco del margen de mil doscientas, fue más complicado de lo que creí. Espero les siga gustando.

Saludos.

* * *

**MIL DOSCIENTAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A TI**

**Capítulo Seis **

Albus se sentía ligeramente ebrio. Las fiestas con bar abierto no deberían estar permitidas, menos si había tequila en la carta.

La noche había sido una bazofia. No había una sola chica guapa, Evan había sido rechazado incluso antes de declararse y Scorpius estaba demasiado de amigo con un chico que Albus ni conocía. No entendía por qué eso caía en la categoría de "bazofia", pero con cinco tequilazos con sacudida de cabeza y todo, no podían pedirle mucha coherencia.

Ese sábado, había comenzado como cualquier otro sábado. Había bajado de la torre ridículamente temprano, para tomar un igual de ridículo desayuno, en cuanto a cantidad, para luego salir a correr.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Albus Potter seguía siendo un chico feliz. A eso de las siete se cambió de ropa, se lavó los dientes y se preocupó de que su cabello tuviese despeinado como siempre, era parte de su estilo.

Se encontró con Evan en el gran comedor y a la distancia divisó a Scorpius con un grupo de compañeros Slytherin.

Para las diez estaba camino a la fiesta con Evan, y para las doce ya se quería dar un tiro.

Scorpius y Rose habían llegado antes que ellos, estaban charlando junto a la escalera con unos chicos mayores. Albus fue por un trago.

— ¡Potter! —gritó alguien desde una torre de vasos plástico— ¿Te unes a la pirámide?

El juego era idiota, Albus ni siquiera lo entendía muy bien, pero se unió igual.

— ¿Es verdad que vino Scorpius Malfoy? —Preguntó Allen, una chica de sexto año de pechos exuberantes.

—Sí —respondió Ambar, una rubia sin muchas curvas ni temas de conversación—, pero viene con Rose Weasley ¿Son novios?

Albus negó con el vaso en la boca.

— ¿Quienes son novios? —Preguntó la suave voz de Scorpius Malfoy, quien estaba parado justo detrás de Albus— ¿Qué juegan?

Y así, sin mucha explicación, Scorpius terminó jugando a la Pirámide.

—Por cierto, trajimos a Luke —informó Malfoy, mientras el resto de los chicos cantaba el himno al perdedor que le tocaba beber todos los vasos del segundo nivel de la pirámide.

Albus por fin encontró una veta para hablar de Luke.

—Luke es simpático —dijo el moreno, sonriendo— ¿lo conoces bien?

—No sé si bien, es más cercano a Rose.

—Cercano... —dijo Albus en tono sugerente.

—Sí, cercanos, tienen ese tipo de relación que es imposible definir — Scorpius sonrió— No sé si son novios o amigos, y ellos tampoco lo saben.

Esa no era una buena respuesta.

— ¿Pero está con él por comodidad o porque le gusta?

Scorpius ladeó la cabeza y miró a Albus, quien se sorprendió de las largas pestañas de chico— ¿No es eso casi lo mismo?

Albus no supo que responder. O no le dio el tiempo, Evan llegó y abrazo por la espalda a Scorpius, quien se encendió como una farola.

— ¡Chico! ¡Qué gusto verte aquí! —Saludó el recién llegado— ¿Vienes solo?

Scorpius negó con suavidad, sin quitar sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Albus. Parecía un conejo cegado por las luces de una farola.

—Rose vino con él —dijo Albus, dirigiendo su vista a Evan, quien de inmediato sonrió aun más—, trajeron a Luke —la cara de Evan se desmoronó de forma tan espectacular, que Albus sintió culpa.

— ¿Dónde están? —Preguntó Evan, mirando a todos lados, como si la sala fuese un inmenso espacio donde buscar.

Scorpius pareció salir de su trance y con voz entrecortada afirmó que estaban en el patio fumando. Evan apenas si dijo "ya vengo" cuando se perdió de vista.

—Es un idiota —dijo al aire Albus, mirando la espalda de su amigo perderse en el mar de gente que anegaba el pasillo, volvió su vista a Scorpius, quien aun parecía perdido en sus pensamientos— ¿No te molesta?

La reacción de Scorpius fue sorprendente. Sus ojos se abrieron _aun más_ y un intenso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Si Albus lo pensaba detenidamente, Scorpius se comportaba extraño.

— ¿Sí te molesta? —Preguntó en tono de duda.

Scorpius negó y antes de decir algo, un coro de gritos les informo que Albus había perdido en el quinto nivel. Le tocaba tomarse los cinco vasos que lo conformaban.

* * *

A pesar de ser una estrella del deporte y tener fama de chico popular y desenvuelto, Evan no tenía toda la confianza que le gustaría tener. Nunca había sido bueno declarando sus sentimientos o dándose a entender. En pocas palabras, tenia nula capacidad oratoria.

No recordaba si alguna vez había estado en la misma fiesta que Rose Weasley. La chica había llamado su atención desde el año anterior, siempre tan clara y directa. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de conversar con ella, pero habían compartido varias pláticas en grupo. Era muy cercana a Scorpius e incluso a veces iba a los entrenamientos.

Hacía meses que Evan estaba esperando la oportunidad, de al menos, mostrarse interesado.

Nunca había estado con una chica activista, Albus le había dicho que hablara y se comportara con cautela, porque con Rose, todo podía ser usado en tu contra.

Llego al jardín, el cual estaba infestado de adolescentes divirtiéndose, aun cuando la temperatura ambiente era bajísima. Solo le costó unos segundos localizar a Rose. La chica llevaba el pelo verde turquesa, estaba sentada en un rincón del suelo, con Luke a su lado. El chico tenía ese aspecto enclenque que todos los veganos a la larga adoptan.

—Hola chicos —dijo con una sonrisa jovial. Extrañó a Scorpius, él siempre le saludaba animoso y lo hacía entrar al círculo.

Rose saludó con un gesto risueño y Luke le acercó una cajetilla de cigarrillos— Son mentolados —informó. Evan negó suavemente.

—Qué raro verlos aquí —dijo, deseoso de iniciar una conversación. Y mandar a Luke al demonio.

—Trago gratis —dijo Rose—. Eso nunca se debe rechazar.

—El ambiente es muy grato —aporto Luke, con voz rasposa, como si hubiese fumado desde la cuna—, gracias por invitarnos.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Rose, dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Evan se fijo en que traía los labios pintados—. Pero Scorpius está adentro —agregó la chica, mirándolo intensamente.

—Esta con Albus —dijo Evan, algo hipnotizado con los ojos de Rose.

—Si quieres te lo traigo —dijo la chica, haciendo el amago de levantarse.

—Tranquila, yo voy y de paso traigo algo —dijo Luke, que se levantó con la gracia de los que practican yoga.

—Buen chico —dijo Rose mirando a Evan—. Y dime, Evan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿Aquí, donde?

—Ya sabes, con los chicos raros —dijo Rose, rodando los ojos.

—Siempre es bueno hacer amigos.

— ¡Eh! Me encanta eso del experimento social.

Evan no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo la chica, pero le estaba hablando a él y no estaba ni Scorpius ni Albus cerca. Eso tenía que ser una notable mejoría.

—Scorpius siempre fue reacio a venir, así que vas a tener que esforzarte más para que venga seguido —dijo la chica, haciendo un extraño movimiento de cejas. Evan seguía perdido, pero sonrió de todos modos.

—Nah, ya descubrí la clave —dijo con una sonrisa radiante—. Tengo que invitarte a ti.

Rose le sonrió devuelta— Esperemos que no por mucho tiempo —se acercó y en tono confidente susurró—. Solo tienes que decirlo, y lo tienes.

Evan sintió que su garganta y lengua se secaban de golpe.

* * *

**Continuara- **


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias a todos, a quien me ayuda a editar ,Maye y a quienes me siguen, leen, comentan y marcan.

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

Scorpius tomó un profundo respiro y se fue por el ultimo vaso de su piso perdido. Le había tocado el nivel seis y mientras un coro de aplausos le animaba, tragaba el último sorbo de licor. Al menos los vasos eran pequeños.

Cuando acabó, Albus le palmeó la espalda con orgullo— ¡Bien hecho!

Scorpius no tenía buena tolerancia al alcohol, sus padres le permitían beber en casa, pero nunca en esas cantidades. Igual se sintió bien frente a tanta aprobación.

Sabía que la única forma de que se acercara a Evan a aclarar todo el asunto, era estando algo ebrio. Le sonrió radiante a Albus, iba por excelente camino.

— ¡Soy el rey del sexto piso! —dijo risueño. El grupo de jugadores estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¡Y yo del quinto! —dijo Albus, abrazándolo por los hombros.

Scorpius se sentía en confianza, si le preguntaban justo ahora, seguro decía que Albus Potter era su mejor amigo en el mundo.

—Hoy es un gran día ¿sabes? —Dijo Scorpius en un susurro— Hoy le voy a decir.

—Seguro —dijo Albus en tono perdido— ¿Qué a quién?

Scorpius pensó que Albus se estaba burlando. Toda la semana le había hecho entender que conocía la situación y ahora se hacía el idiota.

—Eso, a él —dijo, usando los dedos como comillas.

— ¿Eh?

Scorpius comenzó a molestarse. O Albus estaba más borracho que él -y lo dudaba- o se estaba haciendo el imbécil.

—Potter, no seas pesado —dijo en un susurro más molesto—. Pensé que lo entendías y apoyabas.

— ¿Apoyar?

—Apoyarlo, como sea —dijo Scorpius — Sabes que me gusta Evan ¿No?

Por la cara de sorpresa que puso Albus Potter, Scorpius supuso que no.

* * *

No que Luke fuera un genio, pero tampoco era un tarado, por mucho que le molestaran con que la falta de proteínas afectaba la inteligencia.

Rose no había dado muchos detalles, pero entendía que a Scorpius le gustaba Chandler.

Sin embargo, no entendía la emoción del dúo para ir a la dichosa fiesta. Cuando se lo había preguntado a Rose horas antes, la chica le había dicho llena de misterio— Lo tienes que ver.

Lo único que había visto, de momento, era como Chandler le tiraba los tejos a Rose. Lo más increíble era como Rose no se había enterado de nada. Y así se jactaba de ser más lista que él ¡ja!

Luke, al igual que Rose, creía firmemente en los principios del amor libre. Como en Hogwarts no habían muchos chicos del mismo pensamiento, había terminado pseudo emparejado con la lunática de Rose Weasley. La chica era entretenida, inteligente y liberal, estaba demasiado conforme para siquiera pensar en quejarse.

Ingreso a la casa y esquivo ebrios y parejas besuqueándose, llego a la sala de estar, donde se llevaba a cabo, entre otros, el famoso juego de la pirámide. Scorpius estaba abrazando a Albus Potter y parecían tener una charla confidencial, por lo que Luke decidió anunciarse.

— ¡Chicos! —gritó risueño y haciendo señas. Albus Potter levanto la vista tan rápido, que Luke de inmediato supo que había interrumpido una conversación importante— Lo siento, pero Rose te busca Scorpius.

— ¿Eh?

—Esta con Evan —agregó, sonriendo.

—Voy —dijo Scorpius casi de inmediato.

Y fue cuando Albus, con unos reflejos endemoniadamente buenos en opinión de Luke, tomo del brazo a Scorpius y lo detuvo— ¡No! —Gritó— Aun no termina el juego —añadió después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

Luke no entendía como Albus podía tomar enserio un juego tan idiota como la pirámide, que no tenía más finalidad que poner ebrios a sus jugadores.

—Solo será un momento —dijo Scorpius, mirando al moreno con una sonrisa— Tranquilo, sigo siendo el rey.

—Ya quedan pocos pisos —rebatió Albus.

Si a Luke le hubiesen preguntado, diría que Albus estaba reteniendo a propósito a Scorpius, y si le hubiesen preguntado qué pensaba al respecto, habría dicho que Albus le estaba ocultando algo al rubio.

Como nadie le preguntó, se guardo sus observaciones y decidió que no estaba interesado en seguir el desenlace de la discusión, así que sin mucho preámbulo, enfilo a la barra de licores.

* * *

—Albus, es un juego idiota —dijo Scorpius, al borde del enojo. No estaba de humor, el amor de su vida lo estaba esperando afuera, el piso no dejaba de moverse, y Albus Potter había decido tomar el papel de juez en el juego más sinsentido inventando hasta el momento.

—Lo sé, pero, lo partimos juntos y si te vas, nos quedamos cojos —dijo Albus, sin soltar la chaqueta del rubio.

Scorpius suspiró con fuerza y levantando la voz anunció— Me rindo —al instante una cascada de pifias lleno el lugar.

Sin embargo el bochinche y las quejas duraron poco. James había llegado hacia un momento a la fiesta y se incluyó en el juego de inmediato. El público estuvo conforme.

—Listo —dijo el rubio, y de un tirón se soltó del agarre de Albus.

* * *

Rose miro a Evan esperando alguna reacción, alguna mirada de complicidad, de lo que fuese, pero el chico la seguía mirando como un bobo.

Quizás no era tan listo como se decía, o quizás aun no sabía que Rose sabia.

Rose odiaba esos bucles eternos de información y cotilleos de pasillo.

— ¿Solo tengo que decirlo? —fue la pregunta que hizo el chico cuando salió del ensimismamiento al que había caído.

Rose afirmó y dio una calada el cigarrillo. Barrió el lugar con la mirada y no encontró ni una sola cara amigable. Necesitaba un poco más de whisky para soltar la lengua.

—Luke se está tardando —dijo la chica cuando Evan volvió a su silencio— ¿Crees que se lo raptaron allí dentro, esos ebrios atrevidos? —Preguntó en broma.

— ¿Eh?

Rose volvió a sonreír. El chico definitivamente estaba ebrio o era tonto— Ya se tu secreto campeón, te ayudo en tu cruzada de amor, no te preocupes —Evan abrió la boca, pero Rose continuó hablando—. Sé que debe ser complicado que te guste un chico, más con diecisiete años y tu enorme historial, pero oye ¿Quién tendría cara para juzgar algo?

Evan abrió los ojos y pareció despejar su mente de toda bruma. Rose se alegro de verle una expresión más vivaracha.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué me gusta un chico? —Preguntó con voz ahogada. Rose bufó, no había nada más desagradable que un negado que jugase a hacerse el desentendido. Como chico popular que Evan era, a Rose no le sorprendió tanto.

—Ya te dije que me da igual y que inclu-

— ¡No! —le cortó Evan, ya con gesto enojado— No me gusta un chico, nunca me ha gustado un chico.

—No lo tienes que negar.

—No estoy negando nada, es la verdad —rebatió Evan, para luego pasarse las manos por la cara—. Mierda ¿por qué crees eso?

—Scorpius —susurró Rose, quien no estaba entendiendo nada, pero sabía que esas palabras quizás afectaran al rubio que venía llegando.

—Mira, no tengo nada contra los gais o lo que sea, me da igual, pero no es lo mío y no me vengas con eso de "como sabes si no lo has probado" porque, sé que no me gusta la mierda y no necesito probarla ¿entiendes? —soltó Evan casi sin pausas.

Rose pudo ver en primer plano como la sonrisa de Scorpius, quien estaba a las espaldas de Evan, se desmoronaba cual torre de naipes.

— ¡Scorpius! —gritó Rose al chico, que se largó con rapidez.

* * *

**Continuara (¡Eso seguro!)**


End file.
